


Jeddy drabbles

by impracticalshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Crying While Kissing, Drabble, Husbands, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Secret Relationship, Short Story, Snogging, Wedding, couple pictures, more tags will be added, pockies, pocky, pocky challenge, selfie - Freeform, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impracticalshipper/pseuds/impracticalshipper
Summary: Just some good old drabbles that have been sitting in my works for a while.





	1. Couple pictures

“C’mon Teddy, just this once.” James begged. Teddy never wanted to take couple pictures together. Their relationship was secret. James respected that, of course. But, that didn’t mean he didn’t want pictures for himself. He wasn’t going to post them.

“Okay, fine.” Teddy agreed. Wait, he agreed?

“You’re serious?” James asked in disbelief. After months of begging, Teddy finally gave in.

“Yeah, sure.” Teddy smiled, knowing it was important to James.

James got his phone out of his pocket, smiling while he opened the camera app. He raised his phone up. “Kiss my cheek?” James asked. Teddy pressed his lips onto James’ cheek. James smiled and took the picture.

“I love you.” Teddy confessed, James lowered the phone, looking at Teddy. “Really?” James asked. Teddy had never said that to him before. “Yeah,” Teddy wrapped his arms around James.

“I-I love you too, so much.” James said, tears running down his face. He’d wanted to tell Teddy how he felt from the first time they kissed, but he was too scared. Teddy pulled away, his hands on Teddy’s shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay.” Teddy wiped away James’ tears with his thumbs. He smiled and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together.


	2. Pocky challenge

“What are those?” Teddy asked, gesturing towards the small box that James was holding.

“They’re pockies.”

“Pockies?” Teddy asked, confused.

“You’ve never had pockies?!” James half shouted. When Teddy shook his head, James sat down on the couch next to him.

“Okay so there is a game that goes along with this.” James explained, “You but it in your mouth, and the other person does the same. You eat it until you kiss. The goal is to get the most of the stick.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

James put the stick between his teeth, then leaned forward for Teddy to do the same.

“Ready?” James mumbled through the stick, “uh huh.” Teddy answered. “Three. Two. One.” 

They both started munching eagerly on the candy. James beat Teddy, capturing his lips in a kiss. They stayed there for a second, until teddy pulled away. “It’s hard to kiss you when you look at me like that.” Teddy confessed. James laughed. “Wanna go again?”


	3. Wedding part 1

Wedding day.

Teddy was shaking with nerves. He tried to fasten his bow tie, but just couldn’t do it. 

“Teddy?” A female voice said. Teddy saw his nana’s reflection in the mirror he was looking in. “Nana, I-I-I,” Teddy tried, but couldn’t get the words out, his let like there was a lump in his throat. Andromeda smiled softly, simply walking towards Teddy to help with his bow tie. 

“I used to do this for your Grandfather everyday,” His nan said, talking about his namesake, Ted. “Before he went to work.” Andromeda finished the tie. “Teddy, what’s on your mind?” She asked.

Teddy looked down, shaking his head. “I feel like I’m going to mess it all up.” He confessed, “Like say the wrong thing, or make James walk out.” Andromeda pulled Teddy into a hug.

“Oh, my dear boy.” Andromeda said, “Nothing you do could ever miss up this day. And after seven years of dating, you think that James would just leave you for a slip of the tongue?” Andromeda chuckled slightly, but then got serious. “James loves you, you love him. I know this is a stressful day, but you’ve been wanting to get married your whole life! I still remember you telling me ‘I want a huge wedding with blue bridesmaid dresses’ when you were five when I let you watch to much say yes to the dress.”

Teddy laughed, a real laugh. He pulled back from his nan’s embrace. “Thanks nan, I needed that.” Andromeda smiled at him, her only grandson was getting married. She couldn’t be happier.

“C’mon, we should get down there, the ceremony is starting any minute.” Andromeda laughed.

From inside the Burrow, he could hear people talking outside in the tent they put up. He looked at his watch, which read 14:28:13.

Teddy linked his arm with his nan’s, together, they walked downstairs, and out into the Burrow’s front yard. They were about fifteen feet from the entrance of the tent, in a spot where people couldn’t see them. Teddy peeked at his watch again, 14:29:50.

“Are you ready?” Andromeda asked, squeezing Teddy’s hand.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Teddy answered, right as the music started playing, that was his que.

Together, they walked together to the entrance of the tent. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were already gathered there. The bridesmaids were: Lily, Victorie, and Rose. The groomsmen were: Albus, Scorpius, and Hugo. The maid of honour was Lily, and the best man was Albus. Teddy could see his friends and family all there, each and every one of them smiling. The music started, the groomsmen and bridesmaids all paired up, and walked down first. Once they were in their places, Teddy and Andromeda walked to the alter before unlinking their arms. Hermione was waiting there, she was ordaining the marriage. Teddy hugged his nan. “Your mum and dad would be so proud.” Andromeda said, before pulling away. She found her seat at the front by the Potters (save for three), while Teddy took his place at the alter. 

Different music started up, James appeared at the entrance of the tent, with Ginny and Harry at his sides.. Teddy could hardly breathe. James wore a tuxedo, with a rose boutonnière. To most people, James looked good. But to Teddy, he looked amazing. He realised I’m marrying him. He’s going to be my husband. Teddy couldn’t help it, he was tearing up. James walked down the aisle with his parents. He was head over heels in love. James reached the altar, and hugged each of his parents. They walked to their seats and James joined Teddy. They grabbed hands. James had tears in his eyes too. A tear fell down James’ cheek, and Teddy instinctively wiped it. They were both smiley and emotional. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Teddy and James in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before the Universe to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The couple would like to thank their guests for being here, and would like you to know that each of you were invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lives.  
Marriage is, truly, a magical gift. As Mark Twain noted, "Marriage makes of two fractional lives a whole, and it gives to two purposeless lives a work, it gives to two questioning natures a reason for living, and something to live for; it will give a new gladness to the sunshine, a new fragrance to the flowers, a new beauty to the earth, a new mystery to life.

“In the time that Teddy and James have spent together, they've built the sturdy foundation for a lifelong relationship. After a great deal of thoughtful consideration, they have decided to bind themselves to one another for the rest of their lives.  
May you all remember and cherish this sacred ceremony, for on this day, with love, we will forever bind Teddy and James together.”

It was time for Ginny, Harry, and Andromeda to come up to the alter. “Who gives away James today?” Hermione asked, looking at Harry and Ginny.

“We do.” The said together, smiling at James.

“And who gives away Teddy today?”

“I do.” Andromeda said, with a smile that’s been on her face all day. Andromeda, Ginny, and Harry took their seats back.

“If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace.” Hermione said. Silence followed. “Good.”

“Marriage is a sacred ceremony. Today we observe the union of these two people with the respect the occasion warrants. What we honor with reverence, however, we also celebrate with great joy! For married life – a shared life – is a tremendous blessing. Now, as Teddy and James embark on this journey together, they will be able to nurture a love that makes each of them better versions of themselves. Marriage is, indeed, the perfect garden from which to sow and harvest personal growth.

“Teddy and James, learn to work together, to laugh together, and to love together. Don't get caught up in worldly things that will draw you apart. Instead, focus on your shared devotion and turn inward. As your relationship strengthens you will find that you come to share a remarkable love; a love that is both abundantly given and freely accepted.

“The joy you'll find as you pursue your shared lives will fuel you to face head-on the challenges you'll encounter on this Earth. On your journeys together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love you share must be guarded and cherished, it is your most valuable treasure.

“I solemnly consecrate these matrimonial proceedings and the sacred covenant you shall both enter into on this day.

“Marriage is an ancient rite. As you enter into this union, you are choosing to take part in a historical human establishment and are pledging your commitment before the witnesses present here today to enter into that tradition with honor.  
Love, it has been noted, is the reason we live. As Carl Sagan wisely deduced, ‘The world is so exquisite with so much love and moral depth. We should remain grateful every day for the brief but magnificent opportunity that life provides. The sum of all our evolution, our thinking and our accomplishments is love.’” 

“Teddy and James, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publicly declare these vows.

“Teddy, you may begin.”

Still holding one of James’ hands, he unfolded the piece of paper. Then, he began.

“James, ever since I can remember, you’ve always been the most caring, energetic person I’ve ever met.” Teddy started, trying not to cry. “You’ve always been the centre of my life, my best friend. Even though a lot of the time I felt that we were more like brothers. Then, something changed. I didn’t see you as a brother anymore. All I could think was ‘wow’. It wasn’t just physical, but also the way you grew and changed as a person. You became this wonderful, sensitive, caring, kind person. You were so confident with yourself, you knew who you were. Even though I knew who I was, Teddy Lupin, Hufflepuff, one eight eight meters, I didn’t really know who I was without you.” Teddy stopped for a second, looking up at James, who had tears streaming down his cheeks. “When we first kissed, I knew you ruined me for anyone else. No one else was James Potter. We didn’t tell anyone. I wasn’t ashamed of you, I just didn’t want to share our connection, because it was special. But, finally, I got tired of the secrets, I wanted everyone to know that you were taken, by me. Seven years being yours. I wouldn’t change a thing. I love you, I’m so excited to spend the rest of my life with you, and being able to call you my husband.” Teddy finished. His tears were falling now, but he didn’t care. He tucked his paper back into his pocket, grabbing James’ hand back.

“James, you may now make your promise.”

“I didn’t write a whole speech, but I’ve been planning out what to say at our wedding since I was fourteen.” James chuckled. “Teddy. You’re the only thing I’m sure of. I’m indecisive. I cant even make up what kind of cereal to have most mornings, usually I mix them together.” -a few chuckles- “I didn’t know what I wanted to do for a living, so I did the only thing I knew I could, quidditch. When we got together, I had been in love with you for three years, and I fancied you ever since I knew I liked blokes. I thought that you would never return the feelings, so I never said anything. Then, when you told me that you loved me, I thought I was dreaming. I’ve never been in a proper relationship before you. I’m glad I didn’t spend my whole life searching, because you were there all along. To sum it up, I love you with all of my heart, it’s one of the only things I’m sure about.” James grinned at Teddy, a few tears streaking his cheeks.

“Teddy, do you take James to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“James, do you take Teddy to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this  
commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” 

“Very well.” Hermione said, “To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings. The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day.

“Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved ones hand?”

“I, Teddy, give you James this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“I, James, give you Teddy this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“By the power vested in me, by the Ministry of Magic and by the department of marriage and union, I pronounce you, Teddy and James as husband and husband, lawfully wedded before the Universe.

“You may now kiss your groom, forever sealing your union.”

Finally, the moment Teddy had been waiting for ever since he saw James walking down the aisle. He wrapped his arms around James, kissing him with tears on both of their cheeks. James had his arms around Teddy’s neck. Cheers erupted from around them. But, all he cared about in the moment was James. He pulled away from the kiss, but held him in a hug. “I love you so much, husband.” Teddy whispered in James’ ear. “I love you more, husband.” James’ returned. They pulled away, with their fingers linked together. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mr. Lupin-Potter!”

They walked out of the tent with the loving faces of those they love. All the Weasleys, all in-laws, the Malfoys, the whole Puddlemore team, some of both of their co-workers, and others. James clung to his side, they walked out of the tent, and to the spot where an old willow tree stood, where they were supposed to meet for photos in between the ceremony and reception.

Under the tree, Teddy kissed James, yet again, this time, soft and tender. They hugged again, just holding each other. 

The sound of someone crying interrupted them. They pulled away from each other. The wedding party caught up with them. Ginny, Harry, Andromeda, and Lily were all crying. Ginny was the first to do anything, she pulled both of them into a hug. “I’m so happy for both of you.” She said, pulling away. Andromeda pulled Teddy into a hug. “I’m so proud of you Ted.” She said. Lily was next, hugging them both, claiming she got them together. “I dared you two to kiss that one night during truth or dare.” She said between sobs. They basically all hugged one another, then they took photos. Taking photos is pretty boring, but not for Teddy, when he got to pose with his husband.


End file.
